


Just Wanna Break The Rules

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dry Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Orgasm Control, Top Harry, Watersports, mentions of zayn malik - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' Harry's baby. Louis' not very obedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Break The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> this is very bad and i wrote this really quick on a whim so there's that

Louis wakes to the plastic of the tip of his sippy cup being gently nudged against his bottom lip. He can feel the warmth of Harry beside him, the shifting in the bed, and long legs entwined with his under the covers.

“Louis,” Harry whispers, “baby, nap time’s over.”

Louis’ still tired though, nudges his face into the mattress, and pushes his sippy cup away. Harry rubs his back, the long t-shirt he’s wearing of Harry’s moving against his skin.

“We’ve got to get up, love. Zayn’s birthday today, remember? Gonna go out to eat with him.”

Louis shakes his head, finding himself keen with the feeling of his hair being brushed away from his face, Harry’s hands brushing along his skin.

“If you want to play before we go, then you have to get up now.” Harry’s hand follows the line of Louis’ bum with his words, resting along with the side of his cheek and giving him a squeeze through his pink lace.

This time, when Harry nudges the tip of the sippy cup into Louis’ mouth, Louis drinks with pleasure, encouraging Harry to tip the bottle at an angle so his water falls down his throat more smoothly. Louis’ eyes flutter open from sleep when he’s feeling the repercussions of drinking so much – the sloshy feeling in his tummy and the aching in his throat.

“Slow down, baby.” Harry moves the cup away, only for Louis to reach out for it, and when he sits up to take it back, Harry nudges him away, tsking, “You don’t want to be naughty, love, now do you?”

It’s supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Louis’ mind is set on getting his cup back. He reaches over Harry again, and like before, is stopped, except now Harry grabs Louis by the waist, fingers tight on his sides, and flips him over his lap.

Louis can feel the breeze from his panties being grabbed and pushed down over his bum, so the light fabric rests underneath, and whimpers from Harry roughly grabbing the skin of his bum.

“I don’t want to have to spank you like this, baby.” Harry murmurs, gently and Louis’ silent. He’s eyeing his sippy cup, and when he goes to reach for it again, Harry slaps his bum, but doesn’t stop him from drinking the rest, the mouth piece hanging in his mouth whilst he accepts five spankings that feel more like his than anything else.

When Louis’ brief punishment is over, he quietly makes his way directly into Harry’s lap, empty sippy cup in hand, that he gives back to Harry.

“Want me to refill it?” Harry kisses Louis’ cheek, his jaw, and his ear, trying to be soft with their foreplay before everything else. Before Louis’ told not to come and then he does, like always, resulting in a cock ring that’s cold and metal around him, and causes him to cry in pain. Or maybe he doesn’t come, and when he finally does, Harry watches him piss himself afterwards because he’s just so _full_.

Louis nods his head, but Harry doesn’t make any move to leave. Instead, he sets the sippy cup down on the night table and moves Louis to lie with his head on the pillows and his legs far apart, gently lifting his shirt over his head.

“I want you to touch yourself.” Harry murmurs, and fixes Louis’ panties down to his thighs, cock half hard and free. Harry watches Louis moves his hands hesitantly, down his naval and to the base of his penis, watching Harry right back with desires of approval and encouragement. “I’ll be right back, baby.” Harry leans down to kiss Louis on the forehead, grabbing his sippy cup from the night stand, before leaving the room without turning back.

Louis’ eyes are closed and his hands are working up and down his cock when Harry returns. His legs have grown closer together, so Harry grips the inside of his thigh and urges them farther apart, fixing Louis’ position while he sets his sippy cup filled with cold water against the boy’s cheek.

“You’re doing so good.” Harry kisses Louis’ other cheek, hovering over him with a gentle smile and making sure his body doesn’t brush up against the boy’s penis and disrupt what he’s doing. “Do you think you could take me right now?”

Louis nods his head, moves his hands away, and is about to finger himself, until Harry pulls his hands away, eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

“Shh, what’re you doing, baby?” He frowns. “We need lube. You can’t just finger yourself dry, you know that.”

But Louis shakes his head like he hasn’t been told this countless of times before. He holds out Harry’s index finger, long and large, like the rest of his hand, and spreads his bum cheeks apart.

Louis experiences first hand why they need lube, whimpering around the feeling of two of Harry’s fingers inside of him when Harry takes charge, feeling vengeful.

“Hurt, love?” Harry asks, although he knows by the scrunching of Louis’ closed eyelids that it does. “Hmm, exactly.”

When Louis tries to get another finger inside of him, Harry retracts his whole hand, watches Louis try to use his hands, and instead pins them to the boy’s tanned tummy, shaking his head.

“Stay.” Harry says, before turning toward the night table.

When he turns back around, a bottle of lube in hand, Louis’ watching him and has listened, hands still on his stomach and legs far apart. His cock’s hard and every time he breathes out, the tip brushes against the side of his pinky, and Harry watches in all fondness.

Resting in a kneeling position between Louis’ legs, Harry slicks up two of his fingers in lube and peaks up Louis’ body to find him with the tip of his water bottle between his lips. He notices Harry starring and encourages the long mouth piece toward the back of his throat, sucking gently and erotically until Harry gives him two more fingers without warning and he’s spluttering to take it out, moaning around air and the water making its way through his body.

“You want me to fuck you now?” Harry asks, pumping four fingers in and out of Louis until his cock’s spluttering white at the tip and he’s panting.

“D-Daddy,” Louis cries, watching Harry pull off his shirt. He’s left on the bed with an empty sippy cup, all opened up and ready, while Harry takes off his belt, lays the cold leather along Louis’ tummy, and fixes his jeans down his legs.

Louis’ told to lay on his stomach and he obeys, feeling Harry’s fingers clenching around his wrists, pulling them together, before trapping them with his belt. Louis’ hands are tightened with the belt, so that a mark will be left and he can’t slip them out of the confinements.

“Hurts.” Louis cries, but Harry knows better, knows that Louis likes to be a bit dramatic when he’s on his front and doesn’t feel like he’s getting enough attention.

Harry slides Louis’ panties back around his waist, slides a condom up his cock, and fixes Louis in between his legs, Louis’ suddenly pushed together.

“You ready for daddy?” Harry nudges Louis’ ear with his mouth, kissing the back of his neck, and controlling his movements by a grip on his waist.

Louis’ panting, crying, and nods his head, trying to move his legs apart, only to have Harry keeping them back together.

“I want all the pressure on your cock.”

And Louis whimpers, thriving against the hand Harry’s placed on his back to keep him down and against the bed. It’s obvious all the water Louis’ drank is getting to him, and Harry takes little mercy when he feeds himself into Louis, slowly, and then all at once, tip pressing against his prostate.

“Daddy told you not to drink so much, love.” Harry murmurs thoughtfully. “Didn’t I?”

“Y-Yes.” Louis murmurs.

“Yes who, love?” Harry retracts his hips, before pressing back into Louis, who presses against him, and Harry has to push him back down against the bed.

“Daddy.” Louis whispers, and it’s soft, like him, but Harry manages to hear and thrusts in and out of Louis like normal.

“You’re not coming until I say.” Harry tells Louis, always does to remind him of their rules. As if to make sure Louis’ heard and will obey, Harry squeezes his bum, presses his cheeks apart, and drives himself as deep as he can inside of his boy.

Louis pants and whimpers, thriving against Harry’s chest which presses to his back, pinning him done. It’s hard to hold off an orgasm, and with liquid pressing on his bladder and prostate, it’s even harder. So when Harry holds onto his waist, forcing him to rut against the sheets and the lace scratches against his cock, Louis comes and Harry snaps his hips forward as punishment, going rougher than he normally would.

“D-Daddy.” Louis buries his face in his pillow, whimpering at the contact of Harry’s hands hitting and groping his bum whilst he comes all over himself, staining the bed and his panties.

“Daddy told you not to, love, hm?” Harry asks, flattening a hand over Louis’ hair and brushing it away from his face. “Didn’t he?”

“Y-Yes.” Louis cries against the bed and Harry presses his hips forward, keeps his tip pressing into Louis’ prostate, pushing against him.

“And what’d you do, baby? Did you listen?”

“N-No.” Louis shakes his head, tries to turn around, but Harry keeps him pressed against his stomach and bladder and Louis’ about to explode.

“We’ll have to punish you tonight, won’t we?”

Louis nods his head, feels Harry rub the back of his love handles gently, and pees all over himself and the bed, whimpering harder than before as Harry fucks him, coming inside of his boy, before pulling out.

Louis loves the clean up the most. Likes being placed in the bath tub and held against the tiled wall by Harry’s strong torso as his mess is washed away. There’s lots of soap and rubbing and gentle touches, all hard at the same time.

When they’re all clean and done, Harry wraps Louis in his soft towel with a hood and sets him down to dry on the countertop, staring at his feet while he listens to Harry cleaning up in the other room – setting the bed sheets in the dryer and shuffling through drawers.

And then Harry comes back. Dressed in his dress clothes and holding lotion that he rubs around Louis’ sore wrists to keep the skin from breaking. He kisses Louis’ forehead, moves his towel away from his privates, and produces a cold metal ring that has Louis shaking his head, nose budging against Harry’s.

“Shh, you were naughty, love.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ neck and grabbing his boy’s cock gently. “We need some sort of punishment, yeah?”

It’s metal and a stainless steel that feels heavy around Louis and always makes him desperate and hard. But it never lets him come, is the problem, always stops him from getting the relief he needs and Louis’ wrists have to be pinned to the wall behind him for him to sit still and allow Harry to slip the ring over him.

Harry carries Louis into their room, setting him on the edge of their stripped bed and dresses him, one article of clothing at a time. When they’re done, Louis squirms from the ring in his pants, rests his head against Harry’s chest, and kisses him through his dress shirt.

At dinner, Louis giggles into Harry’s neck and delivers tender touches that lasts them through the meal. It’s in the bathroom while they wait for dessert that Louis gets on his knees for Harry, apologizing against his skin, and whispering _Daddy_ and his deepest desires into the darkest floor panel of the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com)


End file.
